Night Angel
by Missthirdward
Summary: 'She followed the dim light down the hall of his large apartment only to find him sitting at his desk, one a clock in the morning." Short ONESHOT. Willicia, somewhat of an Alternative Universe seeing as he is alive in this one.


**A,N : Disclaimer - Like always, all rights to the creators of the show. Enjoy!**

* * *

Walking out of the bedroom in only her underwear and a piece of Will's dress shirt that ended just below her bottom, she followed the dim light down the hall of his large apartment only to find him sitting at his desk, 1 a clock in the morning.

She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and pressed her lips against his hair. "Will" she murmured. "Come to bed already, I was cold." She sulked.

He smiled tiredly to himself and entwined hands with hers. Pressing a kiss against her knuckles, he sighed. "Just a minute."

Alicia stroked his chest with her thumb. "Can I help you with anything?" She said softly, reluctant to disturb the piece that was currently adjourning them.

"It's only notes for cross tomorrow. I have to be prepared for Patti Niholm. I can't allow her to win this. Not again." He shook his head in frustration. She felt for him, she knew the economy was running low, more clients were leaving, which cost more associates. She was glad she didn't have to worry about the downsides of running a law firm anymore. Her job as States attorney supported her, she only had to worry about undertaking her job properly.

She sat on his lap and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, grasping the pen off his fingers, she began to lay a format for his sheet, cross examination on the witness stand came with ease to Alicia. She had done it plenty of times to know what not to do, looking at his sheet of paper,s in which held a bunch of scribbles and words she couldn't even begin to understand, she could see that his head wasn't in the game.

"I'll show you a trick." She said. "You only have to write the key points. Three questions. Nothing more than three. If you add more, the opposing council will throw you off like I did in our first courtroom debate. I knew you would be well planned. So It's best to walk in looking unprepared. First question. Mr brown, did you steal four hundred thousand out of your ex wife's bank?"

"That's an open leeway for an objection."

"Exactly. That's the point. Withdraw your question to the judge and start right from the beginning. Ask him about his whereabouts, his relationship with your client, financial issues, key points. The jury will understand your cross because you would have pointed it out at the beginning. You won't have to display it on your forehead, just present the evidence and plan simple, but effective. It'll all be fine."

"It'll all be fine huh?" He grinned. "I don't remember teaching you that tactic?"

She smiled. "Believe it or not Mr Gardner, I do have other resources."

He laughed, and pressed his lips against her cheek. "What would I do without you?"

She smiled to herself and wrapped both arms around his neck. "Can we go to bed now? I'm tired."

She was slightly startled by the change in position as he lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the direction of the bedroom. Setting her on the bed, she pulled him down so he could snuggle beside her and pulled the blanket over them. They were both emotionally, as well as physically exhausted to continue with their nightly routine of spending bliss under the sheets, however that didn't stop him from pulling her close and breathing her scent into his nostrils. "hmm, I love you." He whispered, she clashed her nose with his, and smiled tiredly. "Love you too. Sweetdreams."

/

Fridays were her favourite, it was the only day of the week where she was given flexibility to finish at the office early and that meant her husband could arrive home to his favourite meal of hers. Chicken and Mushroom fettuccine. She danced in circles to the music that was playing through the living room, she recycled the excuse of using her sons playlist that he had left last thanksgiving, in order to dance hideously without the need to feel embarrassed. She laughed to herself as she realized Taylor Swift was playing.

Stirring the pasta, she licked the spoon and danced around in circles. She felt a pair of strong arms slip around her waist, she gasped in surprise, and then felt her spine shudder as she felt his lips against her neck. "Have I ever mentioned that you're extremely sexy when you do that."

She giggled like a school girl and turned around gaining a kiss from his soft lips. "You're late?" She raised a brow, knowingly.

"That I am. I place the blame on the eight million dollar settlement we received this afternoon." His smile was so wide, and extravagant that she almost had to remind herself of what he was talking about.

"I kicked Niholm's butt, and I give total credit to the angle last night who fixed my hair from growing grey."

She giggled lightly, "Aren't you lucky?" He nodded in response. She continued. "Though, I still can't accept the phrase of you kicking a woman's behind."

He laughed. "Sorry. I apologize for my wife's incompetence. She does it to tease me."

"Maybe you should tell your wife that I think she should return the Victoria secret lingerie she brought for you early hours this morning back to the shop."

"You wouldn't dear."

She placed a finger on his nose. "Shhh, she might hear you."

The laugh that elicited from his system brought a smile to her face, she pressed her lips against his in an attempt to grasp his attention, and he responded immediately with just as much force. "I expect your full attention in bed tonight Gardner, If not, I will burn all your documents from the office into the fire, do you understand?"

"I understand. I'll make it up to you, as long as you give me more pointers in the courtroom."

She rolled her eyes grinning, and shook her head. "So blunt. No wonder I married you."


End file.
